DE SERPIENTES, LEONES, UN ÁGUILA Y ESCALERAS
by gabuu.maddox
Summary: Este es un fanfic que he comenzado se situa 2 años despues de la guerra magica, la pareja principal es de Draco y Hermione. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK ROWLING. A excepcion de algunos que he decidido incluir en esta historia.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1.

**"EL CAMINO HACIA UN ENCUENTRO".**

Por la parte de la derecha tenemos la casa de las chicas en la cual volaba ropa y zapatos por el aire de un cuarto a otro.

-Oh Herm, ese vestido se te ve increíble! –Chillo la pelirroja.

-¿Estás segura Ginny? –Pregunto dudosa la castaña, mientras se veía en el espejo por quinta vez, mientras se estudiaba detenidamente, viendo como se le ajustaba aquel vestido de color turquesa, el cual se adaptaba perfectamente a las curvas de la castaña, poniendo énfasis en cada una de ellas, desde su estrecha cintura hasta sus caderas .

-Claro que estoy segura! ¿Verdad que si Luna? –Objeto de nuevo Ginny, pidiendo la opinión de una rubia de cabello largo que observaba su closet.

-¿he? Oh si… Se te ve muy bien Herm, en cambio yo no sé que ponerme aun… -Dijo la rubia, que volteo rápidamente a mirar a Hermione, para darle la razón a la pelirroja.

-Pero Luna! Creí que te ibas a poner tu vestido rojo ¿Dónde lo has dejado? –Le pregunto la Castaña.

-No lo encuentro en ninguna parte…-Dijo con voz suave la rubia.

Aquello no era ninguna sorpresa para las otras dos chicas, casualmente la Rubia siempre terminaba perdiendo las cosas, desde un arete hasta sus zapatos y ahora un vestido…

-¿Nargles? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo la castaña y la pelirroja mientras intercambiaban miradas y estallar en carcajadas, la rubia se les unió.

-Lunita eso no será problema yo te puedo prestar algo. –Dijo Ginny mientras recuperaba el color natural de su piel, ya que al momento de reír se había puesto del mismo color que su cabellera.

-Gracias Ginny…-Dijo la rubia, solo espero que algo de su closet me quede, pensó esta.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos comencemos a arreglar. –Dijo la castaña.

-Se han tardado! Jajaja. –Dijo la pelirroja desde lejos, esta ya estaba avanzado a grandes zancadas hacia el baño de la casa que compartían.

-Ginny! –Chillaron las otras dos chicas.

Trataron de alcanzarla pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, cuando ya estaban a punto de alcanzarla esta ya estaba dentro del baño y cerrando la puerta prácticamente en la nariz de Hermione y Luna.

-Ni hablar no la ha hecho otra vez luna… -Dijo la castaña.

-Es rápida… por eso fue tan buena en equipo de quidditch… -Menciono Luna mientras se sobaba su nariz.

-Tienes razón, Luna. –Afirmo Hermione.

Después de dos horas las chicas seguían alistándose para su "noche de chicas" pues celebraban que se habían independizado desde hace dos años y después de la guerra mágica, no podían andar por el Londres mágico sin traer recuerdos, de sus amigos que cayeron por voldemort.

Hermione que estaba en su habitación tratando de arreglar su cabello, pero como siempre sus intentos eran en vano, nunca lograba que su cabello se quedara en su lugar, lanzando un largo y profundo suspiro, decidió recoger su cabello en un moño con algunos mechones en la parte de enfrente, solo los enrosco en su dedo para que sus ondas en su cabello adquirieran mejor forma. Se miro en el espejo contenta con su imagen, pocas veces se sentía así de bonita.

Al mirarse no pudo evitar recordar a sus dos mejores amigos, de los cuales recibía muy pocas por no decir ninguna noticia de ellos, lo que sabía era por Ginny. Comenzo a sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaban por los recuerdos…

_FLASH BACK…_

_…La guerra había terminado, poco a poco iban construyendo Hogwarts y los locales del callejón diagon, cada lugar del Londres Mágico, pero lo más importante nunca lo recuperarían, las vidas de todos aquellos que cayeron…_

_-¿QUE? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA O QUE? –Gritaba su pelirrojo amigo el cual parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio Hermione? –Dijo su amigo Harry._

_-Ron ya lo he decidido y si Harry estoy hablando en serio… -Dijo la castaña mirando primero al pelirrojo para después mirar a Harry._

_-¿PERO QUE HAY DE NOSOTROS!? –Cuestiono Ron._

_-¿Nosotros Ronald Weasley? Tu mismo lo dijiste después de que nos besáramos. –Lanzo la castaña._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver… -Hablo Ronald ya mas tranquilo pero antes de que siguiera hablando la castaña lo interrumpió._

_-¿Qué no tiene nada que ver? TU DIJISTE QUE FUE SOLO POR LOS NERVIOS Y LA ANGUSTIA! DE NO SABER QUE IBA A PASAR Y DESPUES DIJISTE QUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!_

_-Herms no creo que "eso" sea el punto de nuestra conversación. –Comento el pelinegro casi susurrando._

_-Tienes razón Harry. –Dijo Hermione mirándolo y fulminando con la mirada a Ron. –NO IRE A LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES CON USTEDES Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA ¿ESTAMOS RONALD?_

_-PERO SIEMPRE FUE NUESTRO PLAN! –Volvio a gritar el pelirrojo._

_-MI ULTIMA PALABRA DIJE. –Objeto la castaña._

_-De acuerdo si esa es tu decisión Hermione, adelante, eres inteligente y sabes lo que haces, solo después… -Antes de que terminara de hablar Harry, su amigo pelirrojo lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación de la castaña en Grimmauld Place, cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta se detuvieron para lanzarle una mirada de reproche a Hermione._

_-Después no vengas a llorarnos. –Arrastro las palabras el pelirrojo y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que sonó por toda la antigua mansión de Sirius._

_Fin del FLASH BACK…_

Unos toquidos en su puerta sacaron de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

-Adelante. –Dijo esta.

Una rubia se azomo por la puerta, la cual lucia una ajustada y corta falda beige con pequeñas flores de color rosa y rojas con un pequeño toque de verde, unas zapatillas rosas y un top blanco el cual hacia que las curvas de la rubia se notaran aun más.

-Estamos listas. –Dijo la rubia.

-Oh… Luna, te vez muy bien. –Dijo la castaña muy emocionada.

-Gracias Herm, tu también luces muy bien. –Dijo Luna, la cual no había podido evitar sonrojarse por el cometario de la castaña. –Estaba nerviosa de que no me quedara nada de la ropa de Ginny…

-Te entiendo perfectamente bien. –Dijo Hermione, la cual recordaba aquellos gustos de su amiga pelirroja a la hora de elegir ropa.

Ginny quien ya las esperaba abajo impaciente por salir a bailar y festejar, ya les iba a gritar para presionarlas, cuando ellas ya venían bajando por las escaleras.

-Vaya hasta que bajan. –Las regaño la pelirroja, quien lucía un entallado vestido negro corto de enfrente y largo por la parte de atrás con un ligero escote el cual a pesar de ser pequeño dejaba admirar los pechos de la pelirroja y unas zapatillas de color rojo a juego con su bolsa de mano, esta llevaba su cabello suelto.

-Ya anda vamos, vaya a veces sí que me recuerdas a tu mama. –Bromeo la castaña.

Tomaron un taxi, para dirigirse a un antro que recientemente había abierto y al parecer ahora la nueva sensación de la gente.

Del lado izquierdo tenemos la casa de las serpientes.

-Y entonces qué dices…? –Dijo Theo.

_Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que él había logrado salir del mundo mágico y seguir portando en alto el nombre de su noble familia, después de formar parte de los mortifagos, el nunca había querido pertenecer a ese patético circulo el cual era controlado por un mestizo con aires de grandeza que jugaba con los magos y brujas de sangre pura, nunca terminaría de entender cómo es que su tía por parte materna Bellatrix creía en Voldemort y bueno su padre Lucios Malfoy, después de que este fallara en su misión, Voldemort se apareció en su mansión y no le quedo de otra que unirse ya que si no lo hacía matarían a su madre._

-DRACO! –Grito el moreno que encontraba delante de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Por mi está bien, si quieren ir a ese lugar mal oliente. –Dijo con indiferencia el rubio, mirando a sus dos amigos.

-No, es que no has oído bien Draco, no es solo Blaise y yo. –Volvio a hablar Theo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el rubio, mirando a sus amigos como si hubieran vuelto locos.

-Vamos los tres. –Dijo el moreno, mirando fijamente al rubio.

-No ni hablar, vayan ustedes! –Dijo Draco.

-Cassy me ha dicho que nos meterá a LOS TRES! –Hablo el moreno, elevando su voz.

-Tu eres el que se quiere acostar con ella, ni Theo ni yo, tenemos porque formar parte de tu "plan" –Dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en "plan".

-Draco… por favor amigo, hazlo por mí. –Suplico el moreno. –No me vas a negar que esta como quiere Cassy, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por el… -Dijo mientras se observaba debajo de la cadera.

-Blaise! No tienes que ser tan explicito ¿sabes? –Chillo Theo, haciendo una total mueca de desagrado.

El rubio que miraba como comenzaban a discutir sus amigos, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Eso significa que? –Pregunto el moreno.

-Si, vamos a ir, por merlin! Ustedes parecen un matrimonio. –Solto el rubio mirándolos a los dos como rodaban los ojos haciendo gestos de horror.

-Que gracioso Draco… -Dijo Theo.

-Ya quisieras Theo. –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras revolvía los cabellos de la cabeza de su amigo.

Los tres estaban riendo.

A las 11:30 los chicos salieron de la casa, en el auto de Draco un Mercedes Benz de color negro.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

"De encuentros, tragos y música" Parte 1.

En alguna calle de Londres, la música suena a su máximo volumen, las ventanas retumban al compas de cada canción, de cada "bum, bum" los tragos al igual que los cigarros se van consumiendo…

El lugar por fuera parecía un garage negro con una puerta amplia de color verde fosforescente y en la parte de arriba del lugar unas letras que parecía bailaban "Mandala Paradise" había una larga fila, tan larga que se unía con la del club de al lado "El morio".

-Pero Ginny ¿segura que vamos a poder entrar? –Pregunto mortificada la rubia, que observaba atentamente la fila del lugar.

-Confía en mi Lunita. –Dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa a sus amigas que no dejaban de verla.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura Ginny? –Esta vez fue la castaña la que hablo.

-Digamos que tengo contactos. –Dio por respuesta la pelirroja que se ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Las otras dos chicas la seguían como podían pues la pelirroja era algo escurridiza se abría paso ágilmente, en cambio para estas dos no era tan fácil, ignorando algunos insultos de la gente, llegaron hasta la puerta, para encontrase con un hombre fornido y calvo pero con unos ojos de color azul, llevaba puesta una playera negra que le quedaba ajustada, no dejaba nada a la imaginación de su bien marcado torso y sus brazos, en cuanto vio a la pelirroja le saludo con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Ginny! Me alegra que hayas venido, pensé que no llegarías. –Dijo el hombre.

-¿Bromeas? Y perderme el nuevo antro! Pfff…-Bufo la castaña entrecerrando los ojos.

-Jajajaja. –Estallo en carcajadas el fornido hombre. –Pero adelante pasa con tus ¿amigas?.

-Cierto! Disculpa no te las he presentado, ella es Hermione. –Dijo señalando a la castaña, esta solo sonrió a modo de saludo. –Y ella es Luna. –Comento, su rubia amiga tomo de la mano al hombre para estrecharla.

-Mucho gusto… vaya pensé que también tendrías músculos en los dedos. –Dijo la rubia inocentemente mientras giraba la mano del hombre, viéndola fijamente.

-Luna! –Dijo Hermione.

-No se preocupen. –Dijo el hombre mientras sonreía por la actitud de la rubia. –Por cierto yo me llamo Harold. –Pero adelante pasen. –Dijo mientras retiraba la cadena para darles acceso a las chicas.

Luna y Hermione cruzaron primero, después Ginny entraba cuando Harold la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que esta se volteara.

-A ti te veo al rato. –Dijo el cadenero giñando un ojo. La pelirroja solo sonrió y alcanzo a sus amigas.

Las chicas se encontraban en un estrecho pasillo de color negro y unas pinturas de dioses Hindúes, alumbradas por luces de colores neón que cambiaban de color, permitiendo ver pequeños detalles en las pinturas, a cada paso de daban la música sonaba con más claridad y el calor aumentaba, cuando por fin llegaron al final del pasillo recorrieron una cortina con pequeñas piedras de colores fosforescentes para encontrarse con un lugar de dos pisos y lo que parecía ser la pista de baile, los sillones eran de colores brillantes rosas, naranjas, verdes y amarillos, las mesas de centro eran de color azul todas.

-Ginny iré antes al baño. –Dijo la rubia.

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que estarían por la barra.

Dos chicas bailan al ritmo de una canción de _Little bad girl de David Guetta ft Taio Cruz_. Lo que ellas no saben es que será una noche larga llena de alcohol y tres chicos en especial, los últimos con los que pensarían cruzarse en esa noche. Tres serpientes…

-Oye Herms aquel chico no ha dejado de verte desde que llegamos. –Dijo la pelirroja cerca del oído de la castaña para que escuchara bien, ya que la música estaba demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál chico? –Pregunto la castaña.

La pelirroja con su barbilla le indico la dirección hacia la barra, donde había un chico alto moreno y con cuerpo de atleta que veía fijamente a Hermione con deseo. Cuando este se percato de la mirada de la castaña, sonrió abiertamente enseñando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes y guiñándole un ojo a modo de saludo. La castaña no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Claro que no Ginny. –Nego la castaña mirando a su amiga, que le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad. –Por cierto ¿Dónde está luna?

-Luna ha ido al baño. –Comento la pelirroja. –Hermione Granger! No me cambies el tema ve hacia allá. –Dijo la chica empujando a su amiga hacia la barra.

La castaña llego a tropezones a la barra se hubiera estampado con una de las sillas si alguien no la hubiera sostenido de la cintura, cuando la castaña vio quien la había detenido se sonrojo al encontrarse con el chico que la pelirroja le había enseñado.

Las serpientes ya habían llegado a la discoteca, que la "amiga" de su amigo Blaise les había invitado con cortesías. Se bajaron del carro al más puro estilo de Hollywood después de dejar medio estacionado el lujoso carro del rubio, las miradas de las personas no se hicieron esperar, tantos hombres como mujeres tenían su vista fija en los tres chicos, los hombres con cierta envidia por el carro, definitivamente una de sus mejores inversiones que había hecho el rubio era comprar uno de esos autos muggles, los chicos que se acercaban hacia la puerta negra evadiendo las miradas de todas las mujeres. Sin duda sería una buena noche para las serpientes.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta un hombre calvo les miro con indiferencia.

-No ven que se tienen que formar. –Les dijo Harold, apenas mirándolos.

-No creo que eso sea necesario. –Dijo Theo.

-¿A no? –Pregunto sarcástico el cadenero.

-No. –Respondió molesto el rubio que miraba fijamente al hombre delante de él.

-Veras viejo, tenemos entradas es decir tu sabes CORTESIAS. –Dijo el moreno poniéndose en medio del rubio y Harold.

-Muéstralas. –Reto Harold que no quitaba la vista de aquel rubio.

Si las miradas mataran pensó Theodore al ver a su rubio amigo y aquel hombre.

El moreno se las entrego, mientras le hacía señas a su rubio amigo para que se calmara.

-No son verdaderas. –Dijo Harold que seguía viendo las cortesías detalladamente.

¿QUE DICES? –Siseo amenazadoramente el rubio.

-Lo que oíste, ricitos de oro. –Dijo nuevamente el cadenero. –Sera mejor que se formen o… -No termino de hablar cuando una mano delgada se poso en uno de sus hombros, sabia de quien era esa mano, volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con chica delgada de tez blanca y cabello negro largo, la chica llevaba colgando en el cuello unos audífonos anchos, una blusa blanca con un raro símbolo y una falda negra corta, con unas botas de piel largas.

-O que entren, Harold, las cortesías se las he dado yo. –Dijo la Chica que miraba atentamente al moreno guiñándole un ojo.

-No me habías dicho nada, Cassy. –Dijo Harold visiblemente apenado.

-Lo olvide. –Se limito a responder esta. –Adelante chicos. –Dijo nuevamente haciendo señas para que entraran.

Los chicos seguían a Cassy. Excepto el rubio que antes de entrar empujo ligeramente a Harold diciéndole:

-¿Ricitos de oro? Vaya creativo que eres, podría insultarte respecto a tu cabello. –Dijo inocentemente este llevándose las manos a la altura de sus hombros con un gesto despreocupado le dijo. –Oh que no tienes, en fin, haz bien tu trabajo la próxima vez.

Antes de que el respondiera el chico ya estaba alejado de el, frustrado lanzo un golpe a la pared. El rubio que escucho la el golpe y los insultos por lo bajo que decía aquel pelón, sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Regreso ahora. –Dijo Theo.

-Solo no te pierdas. –Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Theo que desde hace rato tenía ganas de ir al baño se dirigió hacia los baños del lugar. Theo iba contemplando las pinturas del pasillo. Entro al baño a hacer los suyo. Minutos después observo una figura delgada entrando al baño de los chicos.

-¿Pero qué…? –Dijo Theo.

-Oh disculpa, yo no sabía creo que me he equivocado. –Dijo la rubia mirando la espalda del chico que estaba delante de ella, esta se ruborizo.

-Claro que te has equivocado este es el baño de HOMBRES, los de mujeres están del otro lado. –Dijo este mirando a la rubia sonrojarse, la estudio con la mirada unos minutos se le hacía conocida, le iba a preguntar su nombre, pero ya era tarde la chica avanzo hacia la salida.

Después salió Theo del baño, decidió esperar afuera en el pasillo a esa chica despistada, sin duda se le hacía conocida. La rubia salió del baño de las mujeres para percatarse que había una silueta de un ¿chico? Esta se acerco al chico que parecía estar recordando algo.

-Yo lo siento mucho, Nott. –Dijo la rubia mirando al piso.

-¿Tu, tu sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto este curioso mientras veía a la chica delante de sus ojos, esta miraba al cielo visiblemente avergonzada, estiro su mano para levantar la cara de la chica cuando lo logro no fue capaz de decir nada, ahí estaba la chica excéntrica y rara que era llamada Lunatica, era Luna, Luna Lovegood, la chica que le había gustado en su séptimo año, para ser más exactos el día de la batalla con Voldemort…

…Flash Back

Había muchos mortifagos ese dia, entre ellos su padre, el solo estaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando se encontró con 3 mortifagos delante de el que sonreían sínicamente mirándolo.

-Un traidor. –Dijo secamente uno.

-Un desertor. Dijo el otro.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu padre. –Dijo el último. –Sera gratificante matarte aquí mismo.

De pronto la varita de ese mortifago se encontraba apuntando hacia Theo.

-Avada… -Dijo.

-Expelliarmus. –Se escucho otra voz suave e inocente.

La varita del mortifago salió disparada alejándose varios metros del mortifago.

Los otros dos se disponían a atacar a la rubia, pero esta fue más rápida y con un bombarda los lanzo hacia la pared, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Theo seguía viendo con atención a aquella rubia que a pesar de sus heridas y polvo en la cara, se veía hermosa. Crucio escucho. Dolor. Fue lo único que sintió.

El tercer mortifago estaba torturando al chico cruelmente, la rubia lo noqueo con otro ataque de su varita, corrió hacia el Slytherin quien estaba en el piso.

-Tranquilo te llevare a un lugar seguro. –Dijo la rubia mirando los ojos de aquel chico.

-Gracias… -Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir el moreno, separando uno de los mechones de su rubio y sedoso cabello para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Fin del Flash Back…

-Claro que lo se Nott. –Dijo la Rubia mirando al chico que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Este solo fue capaz de abrazar fuertemente a la rubia, lo que le sorprendió al chico fue que ella también había correspondido el abrazo. Lovegood. Susurro este.

Mientras que en la barra del "Mandala Paradise".

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo el moreno que sostenía Hermione de la cintura.

-Sí, es que me he tropezado… -Dijo avergonzada la castaña, logrando zafarse de las manos del moreno.

-¿Te apetece un trago? –Dijo el moreno mientras observaba a Hermione de arriba hacia abajo.

-Yo… no… -Trato de decir la castaña pero su intento por hablar claramente fue en vano pues al darse cuenta como la miraba el moreno se puso nerviosa.

-Un perla negra para ti. –Sonrió el moreno.

Después de unos cuantos tragos Hermione no se sentía del todo bien, busco a Ginny o Luna con la mirada, pero su pelirroja amiga estaba platicando y bailando muy pegada a Harold, quien ya había sido remplazado en la puerta.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? –Pregunto con malicia el moreno.

-Si, eso estaría bien… -Dijo arrastrando las palabras la castaña.

Como pudo la castaña poso su brazo por encima de los hombros del chico, quien la tenía fijamente agarrada de la cintura.

Draco que estaba arriba observando cómo su amigo el moreno estaba al lado de Cassy quien tocaba las canciones del lugar, ella era DJ. No pudo evitar ver una extraña pareja una castaña y un moreno avanzando con dificultad hacia el pasillo desde hace rato se había dado cuenta que aquel chico introducía algo en la bebida de la castaña. Cuando pasaron por debajo del lugar en el que se encontraba Draco, miro con los ojos abiertos a aquella chica, aquella castaña.

-Granger. –Dijo el rubio.


	3. Capitulo 3

"De encuentros, tragos y música". Parte 2.

Hermione sabía que algo no andaba bien pues ella no se ponía así con 3 tragos, de pronto se encontró en algún lugar del pasillo, el moreno apoyo a la castaña en la pared, para después pasar su lengua por el cuello de esta, hermione quería quitar a aquel moreno pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el moreno puso sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

-No... Déjame. -Fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

Draco se había internado en aquel pasillo buscando desesperadamente a la castaña. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por esa sangre sucia? Bueno aunque él nunca había estado de acuerdo con la ideología de su padre sobre estos y la importancia que le daba a los sangre pura, de alguna manera Hermione era una bruja y vaya bruja no por nada sus calificaciones eran extraordinarias, no había ni un solo hechizo que ella no dominara, fue premio anual y sin duda era fuerte y vaya que lo sabia aun recordaba aquel golpe en tercer año que la castaña le dio.

De pronto a unos cuantos metros fue capaz de apreciar dos figuras, cuando se acerco lo suficiente pudo ver como aquel moreno se adueñaba del trasero de la castaña, sin saber muy bien porque sintió una furia apoderarse de su cuerpo en cuanto escucho a la castaña negarse a los besos del moreno, no lo dudo ni 2 veces cuando estampo su puño en la cara de aquel moreno.

Hermione no sabía muy bien que pasaba pues le pesaban los parpados solo sintió como le quitaban el peso del moreno de su cuerpo, con todo su esfuerzo para abrir los ojos puedo ver como una figura de cabello rubio golpeaba sin cesar a aquel moreno, el moreno estaba apoyado en la otra pared que ya tenía la nariz sangrando parecía estar dislocada.

-¿Granger, te encuentras bien? -Pregunto el rubio distrayéndose para mirar a la castaña que asintió con la cabeza cuando sintió que lo tomaban por la espalda, se giro pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue un puño moreno golpeándole en la boca, de pronto sintió algo en la boca se llevo una mano a la comisura de sus labios, era sangre. Eso, eso bastaba para desatar aun mas su furia se le fue encima de nuevo al moreno, cuando escucho una voz llamándole a sus espaldas, esa voz era de su amigo Theo, un grito ahogado salió de otra parte, solo pudo ver a una rubia avanzar hacia la castaña.

-¿Draco? Draco… basta. -Dijo su amigo quien ya le había tomado de los hombros.

-Esto no se queda así... Imbécil. -Dijo el moreno quien se arrastraba por el piso hacia la salida.

-¿Me estas amenazando? -Grito furioso el rubio, quien estaba dispuesto a alcanzar a aquel moreno, cuando logro zafarse del agarre de su amigo recordó a la castaña y se inclino a su lado.

La castaña con sus ojos entreabiertos vio como la figura de cabello platinado se incaba a su lado y encontró unos ojos grises, aquellos ojos grises del hurón, el hurón que siempre la había humillado e insultado ¿irónico, no? Pensó la castaña ¿Quién lo iba a decir, encontrarme al hurón de Malfoy en un antro muggle y sobre todo ayudarme?

-Granger... -Dijo el rubio que miraba a la castaña.

-Hu…hurón. -Dijo esta y luego se desvaneció en los brazos de su rubia amiga.

-Mierda esto no se ve bien. -Dijo el rubio mirando a Theo.

-Sera mejor que la lleve a casa. -Dijo la Rubia con su voz suave como siempre, pero sin duda estaba preocupada.

-Sí, es una buena idea Lovegood. -Dijo Theo mirando a Luna.

-¿Lovegood? ¿Lunatica? -Dijo el rubio al fin reconociendo a la rubia.

-ES LUNA, DRACO. -Siseo Theo. -Tienes que llevar pronto a Granger a su casa. -Recordó a la rubia.

-Si, llamare inmediatamente al sitio de taxis. -Dijo esta.

-No, ni hablar. -Dijo el Rubio.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto extrañada la rubia.

-Yo las llevo mi carro está afuera. -Dijo el rubio, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo, la rubia solo asintió.

Theo y Draco sostenían a la castaña que estaba inconsciente, Draco le había dado las llaves a Luna, para que abriera pronto y depositar a la castaña en los asientos traseros. Como pudieron subieron a la castaña al carro del rubio.

-Sera mejor que yo me siente con ella atrás. –Dijo la rubia, al ver como Malfoy se iba a subir al carro en la parte de atrás al lado de su inconsciente amiga.

-No lo creo Lovegood, yo no sé donde vive la sangr… Granger. –Dijo el rubio, arrepintiéndose el insulto que iba a brotar de su boca, después de todo es la costumbre.

-Draco tiene razón. –Dijo Theo mirando a la rubia.

-Tu manejas Lovegood y será mejor que cuides bien a mi bebe. –Dijo Draco, advirtiéndole a la rubia.

La rubia se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Cuando al fin se subieron al carro, lista para manejar, recordó a su pelirroja amiga y lanzo un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué, que pasa Luna, cof, cof…Lovegood? –Pregunto Theo quien estaba de copiloto.

-Ginny me he olvidado de ella…-Dijo la rubia.

-Le mandaras un mensaje de tu móvil, por ahora hay que irnos. –Dijo el rubio un poco exaltado.

-Yo lo escribo el mensaje a Ginny. –Dijo Theo, para tranquilizar a la rubia, esta solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento y estiro su mano para darle su celular.

La rubia metió la llave y piso el acelerador, haciendo rugir el motor del coche, salió como rayo, haciendo que los chicos tragaran y se pusieran el cinturón de seguridad ya que Draco ya le había puesto el cinturón a la castaña.

Mientras tanto el "Mandala Paradise".

-Bailas muy bien Blaise. –Dijo Cassy, con un audífono cerca de su oído.

-Es fácil, con tan buena música contesto el chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su típica sonrisa seductora.

La chica solo se ruborizo y tomo de la mano al moreno para ir a bailar mas pegados, en la pista de la discoteca, pero su baile se vio interrumpido cuando...Blaise choco con alguien.

Mientras que la pelirroja había estado bailando muy alegre con Harold por un buen rato, este había ido por bebidas, Ginny quien continuaba bailando sola, fue empujada, haciendo que se estrellara con el pecho de un chico rubio. La pelirroja se volteo furiosa para ver quien la había empujado, cuando vio que era ni más ni menos que la serpiente de Blaise Zabinni.

-Lo siento. –Dijo el moreno sin ver a quien había golpeado.

-Tu serpiente asquerosa! Que haces aquí! –Dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

-Vamos mujer tranqui…-Dijo el moreno pero no termino de hablar cuando al darse cuenta de quién era la que le estaba gritando. –Mini comadreja. –Concluyo.

-¿A quién llamas comadreja? –Dijo la pelirroja.

-No es que no me parezca divertido discutir contigo MINI COMADREJA, pero estoy ocupado. –Dijo el moreno buscando a Cassy con la mirada y encontrar que esta se estaba besando con nada menos que el cadenero del lugar.

-Retráctate idiota! –Siseo la pelirroja al ver que el moreno estaba ausente mirando hacia la barra vio como su cita, Harold besaba a otra mujer.

-Genial. –Murmuro Blaise, evidentemente molesto.

De pronto algo vibro dentro del bolso de la pelirroja, sacando su móvil de color blanco leyó el mensaje de su rubia amiga, sin duda le extraño la redacción de su amiga, se leía muy diferente a la peculiar manera de escribir de su rubia amiga…

"Ginevra te vemos en casa, algo pasó. Te tuvimos que dejar."

Luna.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada y avanzo hacia la puerta abriéndose paso entra la multitud. El moreno vio como la pelirroja avanzaba hacia la puerta a toda prisa y vio el trasero de esta, así que la siguió afuera de la discoteca.

-Hey pelirroja. –Llamo Blaise.

-Ahora no Blaise necesito parar un taxi, no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo. –Dijo está tratando de parar un taxi.

-¿Qué estás loca mujer? Son las 2 de la mañana, no puedes andar por ahí en taxi. –Dijo el moreno. Buscando con la mirada el auto de su rubio amigo, pero el carro no estaba esto no le extraño seguro sus amigos se aburrieron y decidieron regresar a su casa.

-¿Y qué pretendes? –Cuestiono la pelirroja entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Te acompaño a donde vayas. –Dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros; La idea no le agradaba mucho pero a pesar de que la mini comadreja no le agradaba del todo el un caballero, no podía dejar a una mujer exponerse de esa manera.

-¿Estás loco? –Dijo la pelirroja.

-No… yo no, tu si eres mujer y quieres andar en un taxi sola. –Hablo el moreno mientras paraba un taxi.

-Puede cuidarme sola! –Chillo la pelirroja, pero después de pensarlo no era una idea tan mala, después de todo nunca había estado sola a esa hora. –Está bien, vamos. –Acepto de mala gana la pelirroja.

Los dos chicos se subieron al taxi, después de que la pelirroja le diera la dirección, esta miraba con desconfianza al moreno.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Y sobre todo junto a un Slytherin! Por Merlín se había vuelto loca! la pelirroja de reojo miraba a aquel moreno que estaba a su lado, no puedo evitar notar como su camisa de color azul marino se adhería a su bien formado cuerpo, resaltando algunos músculos de este, sin duda se veía guapo.

¿Guapo? Pero que dices Ginny, el es una serpiente.

Si una serpiente increíblemente guapo y sexy.

Pero sin duda lo que más le intrigaba a la Weasley era que hacia ese ex slytherin el el Londres no mágico…

-Pelirroja, te vez hermosa. –Dijo el moreno como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Cállate Blaise! –Dijo la pelirroja, quien no estaba muy segura de si lo había dicho en serio o solo era para molestarla, aunque no sabía cuál había sido la intención del moreno con ese comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo cual le molesto y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana.

El moreno sin duda se sentía observado por la pelirroja, que por cierto ya no había nada de aquella niña que recordaba de hogwarts, la cual estaba todo el tiempo pegada a San Potter y claro el muy tonto nunca se daba cuenta, si que era imbécil para ser el elegido, sin duda la pelirroja se veía hermosa las facciones de su rostro se habían marcado aun mas, por no mencionar lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo.

El resto del camino fue silencioso…

Por otro lado…

-Aquí es, me bajare para abrir. –Dijo la rubia mientras descendía del carro, seguida por Theo que en cuanto sintió el piso a sus pies abrió una de las puertas traseras para ayudar a su amigo a bajar a la castaña.

El rubio cuando bajo del carro no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de tocar el piso, pues aquella rubia manejaba… terrible.

Una vez dentro de la casa los dos slytherins que seguían a Luna, depositaron a la castaña en su habitación, recostándola con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio, mirando a Draco.

-Lovegood tiene razón Draco… ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Theo mientras observaba a su amigo que miraba fijamente a la castaña.

-¿Tienes papel y una pluma Lovegood? –Respondió Draco, ignorando las preguntas de aquella ravenclaw y a su amigo.

-Si… espera…-Dijo la rubia mientras abría un cajón del cuarto de la castaña, sacando un pequeño cuaderno y pluma, se las dio a Draco.

El rubio se recargo en el mueble que había a su derecha y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas, cuando finalizo se le tendió de nuevo a la rubia diciendo:

-Mañana le das esto. –Ordeno el rubio.

La ravenclaw solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

La pelirroja y el moreno ya habían llegado, cuando el slytherin se percato del carro negro que estaba mal estacionado de su rubio amigo.

-Gracias Blaise, será mejor que te vayas ahora. –Dijo la pelirroja.

-Que amable eres mini comadreja. –Dijo irónico el moreno. –Me iría pero me gustaría saber que hace el carro de Draco afuera de tu casa. –Dijo este señalando un lujoso carro de color negro.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo responder la pelirroja, mientras se dirigía a su casa corriendo.

En la sala se encontraba su rubia amiga sirviendo algo de café a un slytherin, ni más, ni menos que Theodore Nott, pero en cuanto escucho la puerta del baño abrirse miro a la serpiente más desagradable de todas Malfoy.

-Vaya…-Dijo Blaise sorprendido quien había entrado en seguida de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué…que es esto? –Dijo exaltada y confundida la pelirroja.

-Ginny tranquila. –Dijo Luna.

-¿Tranquila? ¿Me pides que este tranquila? Me llega un mensaje tuyo diciendo que algo paso y llego y veo a estas serpientes! –Dijo enojada la pelirroja.

-Es que… Herms y Malfoy. –Dijo la rubia apenas susurrando.

La rubia no termino de hablar "Herms y Malfoy" fue lo único que escucho la pelirroja, sacando sus propias conclusiones, se lanzo sobre el rubio, este no hizo nada pues se imaginaba lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando no por nada había insultado, denigrado y molestado a Granger por años.

-Ginny no! –Fue lo único que puedo decir la rubia la ver como su amiga se lanzaba al rubio.

El rubio sentía unas manos golpeándolo por los costados y una que otra en la cara, nada le habría quitado tomar a la pelirroja hasta que se calmara, pero en cambio no lo hizo, dejo que la comadreja menor continuara pegándole, de alguna manera se lo merecía por todos esos años que le hizo imposible a su amiga, Por merlin! Algo no andaba bien con él, una Weaesley pegándole a un mismísimo Malfoy, se había vuelto loco.

De pronto sintió como alguien les arrojo agua… joder agua helada, la pelirroja solo así dejo de pegarle.

Theo que estaba viendo la escena no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba detenidamente como la pelirroja atacaba a su amigo, el iba a intervenir cuando una mano le tomo de la muñeca suavemente y se acerco a su oído y le susurro "dales un momento" sin saber muy bien porque le hizo caso ¿sin saber porque? Claro que sabía, lo haría porque ella su Luna se lo estaba pidiendo, la rubia le indico que se sentara nuevamente con una seña y se sentó a su lado a terminar el café que la rubia gentilmente había preparado, entonces vio como su moreno amigo se acerco a la pelirroja y al rubio con una cubeta, basto unos segundos para que el moreno empapara de pies a cabeza a esos dos.

Blaise que no salía de asombro al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, Theo que estaba embobado viendo a la lunática y Draco que estaba permitiendo que le golpearan ¿Qué les pasa? Lo único que se le ocurrió para calmar a la pelirroja fue mojarla con agua fría que trajo de la pequeña cocina que estaba a su derecha.

-Blaise… ¿se puede saber porque demonios hiciste eso? –Siseo el rubio sorprendido y molesto, mirando a su amigo que sostenía una cubeta de color rojo.

-Umm enfriando las cosas –Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh… será mejor que vaya por toallas. –Dijo la voz cantarina de Luna, mientras se dirigía a una habitación.

Theo no salía de su asombro al ver con qué facilidad la rubia quitaba la tensión del ambiente, sin duda esa chica era increíble.

La rubia ya había regresado a la sala, dándole a su amigo y al rubio una toalla.

-Sera mejor que sequen o se enfermaran. –Dijo Luna.

-Bien… ¿Me pueden decir que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están estos dos aquí? –Dijo la pelirroja señalando a Theodore y Draco.

-¿Y que hace Blaise aquí? –Esta vez fue Theo el que hablo.

-Oh es cierto, Zabini ¿quieres café? –Pregunto la rubia mirando al moreno que aun sostenía la cubeta en las manos, este estaba confundido por la amabilidad tan extraña de la rubia solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando la rubia se dirigía a la cocina la pelirroja la tomo de la mano, mirándola atentamente y la rubia solo dijo:

-El café es bueno para platicar. –Dijo inocentemente Luna con una sonrisa en el rostro, la pelirroja la soltó y se dirigió a tomar asiento en un sillón individual.

Minutos después entro de nuevo la rubia a la habitación con 2 tazas de café, le dio una a su amiga y una al moreno que estaba sentado al lado de Draco.

La pelirroja que estaba envuelta en la toalla que su amiga le había dado le dio un sorbo al café para después decir:

-¿Y bien? –Dijo esta.

-La pelirroja tiene razón, es momento de que expliquen que pasa aquí ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Y porque tu estas sentado al lado de ella? –Pregunto el moreno confundido viendo como Theodore estaba junto a la rubia sentados en el piso.

-Estabahaciendolomiocuandovigrangerconuntipoqueclaramentenoteniabuenasintenciones. –Dijo rápidamente el rubio mirando su taza de café.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban fijamente al rubio.

-Yo solo entendí "Granger" –Dijo Blaise.

-Pues yo lo he entendido perfectamente bien…-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio Lovegood? –Pregunto extrañado Theo que veía a la rubia sonreír.

-Así es Nott. –Respondió esta.

-Habla claro hurón albino. –Dijo la pelirroja ignorando a su rubia amiga y al slytherin a su lado que no dejaba de verla con ¿admiración?...

-No lo repetiré, solo diré que, he ayu.. ayu..Ayudado a Granger. –Dijo Malfoy haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hablar con claridad pero Merlín sabia que el frio que sentía no le hacia las cosas más fáciles.

-Seguro ¿tu? Di la verdad ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermi? –Pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

-¿Herm? –Pregunto extrañado Theodore a la rubia.

-Se refiere a Hermione. –Dijo Luna.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones comadreja menor. –Dijo el rubio indiferente y levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta. –Me voy.

Blaise se había levantado también y seguía a su amigo.

-Gracias por el café Lovegood, Sera mejor que yo también me vaya. –Dijo Theo después de ver como sus amigos salían de la casa de las chicas. La rubia solo asintió y agito su mano a modo de despedida.

La rubia al ver cómo salía aquel chico, corrió a su habitación a sacar un libro y anoto algunos números en el corrió para alcanzar a Nott.

En cuanto salió Theo de la casa, sus amigos ya estaban dentro del carro, este caminaba pausadamente para llegar al carro de color negro, cuando llego a este estuvo a punto de subirse cuando una voz le llamo y él se giro para ver a la rubia. Esta le entrego un cuaderno y le susurro pagina 26 y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después regresar a su casa.

Sus amigos no salían del asombro al ver como su amigo se ruborizaba, en cuanto entro al carro estos morían de ganas de preguntar ¿Qué había sido eso? Pero ya había sido una noche demasiado larga, mañana sin duda lo harían hablar.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 3.

"Motskis y mas motskis"

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de las chicas…

La cabeza le dolía horrible ¿Dónde estaba? Sin duda era su habitación, pero… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era una figura rubia quitándole a un moreno de encima… Vamos Hermione has un esfuerzo por recordar… Y así buscando en su mente y recordando se dio cuenta que la figura rubia era de Malfoy el hurón, Ese hurón la había ayudado y entonces como un caleidoscopio todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron repentinamente, se sentía terrible pero ya no tanto por el dolor de cabeza si no por lo tonta que había sido! ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por aquel moreno? Se regaño a sí misma, y entonces cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse, todo su cuarto daba vueltas haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y para no caer se agarro de su pequeño buro pero sin querer había tirado su lámpara haciendo demasiado ruido al impactar con el piso.

Ginny y Luna que se encontraban desayunando y conversando.

-¿Estará bien Herms? –Pregunto la pelirroja mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de fruta.

-Si… Herms es fuerte…-Dijo la rubia leyendo el quisquilloso al revés.

Un ruido fuerte llego a los oídos de estas dos, sin dudarlo se levantaron como rayo para dirigirse a la habitación de la castaña.

La puerta se abrió y ahí de pie sus dos amigas la miraban con ojos de preocupación antes de que estas dijeran algo, la castaña hablo:

-Hola, y no! Antes de que me pregunten como estoy, estoy bien solo es la resaca. –Dijo está levantando la lámpara.

-Si tú lo dices…-Dijo la pelirroja, mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-Oh… casi lo olvido…-Hablo la rubia.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la castaña.

-Malfoy me ha pedido que te da algo…-Dijo Luna mientras salía de la habitación de la castaña.

-Yo… mmm ¿escuche bien? –Pregunto confundida la castaña mientras veía a Ginny.

-Si, dijo Malfoy. –Hablo la pelirroja, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Luna que estaba en su cuarto buscando la nota que le había dado Draco, se pregunto si Nott ya había abierto el libro o aun no, cuando encontró la nota, se puso su abrigo color negro y salió de la casa para ir al callejón diagon.

-Al rato te explicamos, ahora ven te prepare algo de desayunar –Dijo la pelirroja pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña. Esta solo asintió y se dirigieron a la barra de su cocina.

En la casa de los chicos…

Theodore Nott se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de su cuarto, no había dormido del todo, pues aun recordaba a aquella rubia con la que se había encontrado ayer ¿Qué raro, no? Era el destino o lo que sea, para que se encontrara con la chica que le había gustado en su último año en hogwarts y lo mejor fue que ella le respondió su abrazo… basta Nott, eso no quiere decir nada ella… ella es amable, se dijo a si mismo este ¿Cómo piensas si quiera que tu le puedes gustar? Claro que no tú eres una mancha negra y ella es luz.

En la habitación de Draco.

Este no había dejado de temblar después del baño con agua fría que le había dado su amigo, sin duda se había resfriado, pero la culpa era únicamente de él ¿Quién le había mandado a ayudar a esas dos? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué ayudar a Granger? No tenía sentido para él.

Aun…

Theo ya se había levantado y se disponía a prepararse cereal, no había ni rastros de sus dos amigos, así que… por ahora estaba libre de interrogatorios por su actitud de ayer con la Ravenclaw, pero para estar seguro decidió dar una inspección ágilmente y sigilosamente en los cuartos de sus amigos, Draco estaba tapado hasta la cabeza temblando y Blaise estaba acostado boca abajo con un brazo colgando de la cama… típico de Blaise ¿Cómo podía dormir asi, tan… torcido? si estaría tranquilo.

Se paseo por la cocina en bóxer, abriendo la alacena y sacando su caja de cereal se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba mucho, pues la caja se sentía vacía tendría que conseguir más comida y pronto… Puso su caja de cereal en la mesa y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar un poco de leche, como no la veía por ningún lado, metió media cabeza para buscarla, entonces una voz a su espalda hablo, este sorprendido y asustado se quiso levantar, pero esto solo ocasiono que se llevara un golpe en la nuca, cuando al fin se giro vio a su moreno amigo estallar en carcajadas.

-Jajajaja Joder Theo! Has hecho mi mañana ¿sabes? –Dijo entre carcajadas el moreno.

-Muy gracioso. –Dijo Theo sobándose la cabeza.

-Te toca a ti ir de compras hoy ¿no? –Dijo el moreno mientras veía su alacena vacía.

-Theo si vas a ir comprar hoy? –Dijo el rubio que ya estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, envuelto en 1 cobija.

-Y a ti que te pasa? –Pregunto el moreno mientras veía a su amigo.

-¿Qué, que me pasa? -Dijo el rubio mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo. -Por ti me he resfriado idiota!

-Te ves totalmente acabado amigo… -Dijo Theo que no dejaba de observar al rubio.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio. –En fin te voy a encargar algunas cosas del callejón diagon. –Ordeno este, mientras nuevamente se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Qué? Pero… Pero si yo no siquiera voy al callejón diagon. –Dijo Theo.

-Es lo que toca Theodorsito. –Esta vez hablo el moreno, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Theo que ya se encontraba en la ducha, recordó nuevamente aquel abrazo de la rubia… Alguna vez había escuchado en un programa muggle que las personas más hermosas son aquellas que tienen buenos sentimientos y pureza en su alma pero que estas no lo sabían, si, sin duda la rubia era hermosa.

Se encontraba vistiéndose y mirando su nuevo guardarropa muggle, escogía unos pantalones azul claro de mezclilla y una playera de cuello V en color blanco y unos tennis blanco también. Mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello aun mojado, por el espejo pudo ver un libro de color negro con el título de "Lovegood y seres fantásticos" Sin duda, ella lo había escrito y publicado, una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro se acerco a él y abrió la pagina 26, el subtitulo era "Motskis" ¿Qué era eso? Nunca lo había escuchado nombras así que se puso a leer, decía que eran unos pequeños feos a la vista que cada persona tenia uno en lo más profundo de su corazón y que cuando se daba un encuentro entre dos personas, estos se reconocían y si se aceptaban se formaría un pequeño lazo de color dorado entre ambas personas un lazo de sincero afecto, difícil de romper. El chico se preguntaba que quería significaba aquello? Y hasta debajo de la pagina se leía una serie de ocho números diferentes ¿era su número de teléfono? El chico sentía que podía explotar de felicidad animado marco su número de teléfono.

Si su padre lo viera, viviendo en el mundo muggle, un sangre pura rodeado de muggles, y sobre todo con ropa y un artefacto que tenia botones, celular le llamaban…Contuvo una carcajada por lo ironico que era, pero sin duda le llenaba, se sentía feliz de estar ahí.

-Hola…-Dijo una voz suave.

-Hmmm ¿Lovegood? –Dijo Theo, tratando de hablar claramente ojala su nerviosismo no lo traicionara.

-Si…¿Quién habla? –Pregunto la rubia.

-Soy Nott. –Dijo el chico. –Este… me preguntaba… tu…-El chico se sintió tonto, al escucharse a si mismo.

-Estoy en el callejón Diagon ¿Por qué no vienes?-Dijo la rubia.

El chico sonrió.

-Claro te veo en 20 minutos. –Dijo él.

-De acuerdo Nott. –Dijo la rubia y colgó.

El chico recogió su cartera y se dispuso a salir. Pasaron justo 20 minutos y el chico ya se encontraba en el callejón diagon buscando con la mirada a la rubia, entonces la vio, la chica lucía un vestido color azul claro y unas sandalias con una bolsa cruzada de color beige.

-Lovegood. –Dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

-Nott, no has tardado. –Dijo ella.

-¿Qué has venido a comprar? –Pregunto él.

-Oh algunos ingredientes para una poción que me encargo Malfoy. –Dijo la rubia que miraba al chico con sus ojos azules, estudiándolo como su pudiera ver atreves de él.

-¿Cómo sigue Granger? –Pregunto el un poco nervioso.

-Herms está mejor…-Dijo la rubia que veía hacia el piso.

-Que bueno, te importaría acompañarme a comprar también algo para Draco. –Dijo Theo que no podía alejar su mirada de la rubia.

-Claro vamos…-Dijo Luna, mientras tomaba a Theo de la mano, esta se giro para ver al chico, el estaba sonrojado, entonces Luna se detuvo. –Oh…

-¿Qué.. que pasa Lovegood? –Pregunto el Theo.

-Es… es solo que no se a donde vamos. –Se ruborizo.

-Jaja es cierto no te lo he podido decir, vamos al boticario es que Draco a pescado un resfriado por Blaise. –Comento Theo.

-Pobre Malfoy…Seguro sus Selthus, se encuentran débiles… -Dijo la rubia.

-¿Selthus? –Pregunto el chico, confundido nuevamente ¿Qué eran esos? Entonces la rubia lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y como si leyera su mente dijo.

-Pagina 12. –Dijo dulcemente.

El chico cada vez lo afirmaba mas era encantadora Luna.

-Ven, vamos…-Dijo Theo quien tomaba a la rubia nuevamente de la mano, ahora fue ella quien se sonrojo.

Terminadas las compras, Theo le invito a Luna un helado, dirigiéndose a Florean Fortescue, una vez con los helados de ambos, se sentaron en una banquita aun sin soltarse de la mano.

-Lovegood, me le he pasado muy bien contigo, pero creo que ya es tarde, lo ideal sería regresar.

-Tienes razón Nott, será lo mejor, pero… -Le dio la razón la rubia a Theo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Nott.

-¿Me podrías llamar Luna? –Dijo la rubia que miraba con sus ojos azules al chico.

-Con una condición…Bueno mejor dicho dos. –Contesto Theo, quien sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Cuáles? –Pregunto divertida la rubia.

-Que tu dejes de llamarme Nott, soy Theo para ti.

-Oh…Theo y la segunda? –Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

Theo…Su nombre sonaba incluso diferente en aquellos labios.

-Que me dejes probar tu helado. –Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Mi helado? Claro ten… prueba. –Dijo la rubia que sonreía abiertamente mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

-No así… de este. –Dijo Theo. Quien se acerco a la comisura de los labios de la rubia, pues tenía algo de helado. –Dulce. –Susurro cerca de los labios de la rubia quien estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-Me alegra que te guste Theo… -Dijo la rubia tranquila pero sonrojada.

-Ven, te llevare a tu casa. –Dijo el ex slytherin mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No, no es necesario que te molestes Theo…-Dijo Luna quien aun sostenía la mano de Theodore.

-De hecho me encantaría. –Sonrió él.

Se encontraban afuera de la casa de Luna, cuando la puerta se abrió y una castaña salía de la casa a tirar la basura.

-Herms! –Dijo Luna.

-Luna ya has regresado. –Dijo la castaña. –Umm Hola. –Continuo cuando vio a Theodore Nott.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Pregunto Theo, algo incomodo.

-Ya mejor gracias Nott. –Dijo la castaña mientras observaba como su amiga tenia tomada la mano del slytherin.

-Me da gusto ahora me voy sino Draco estará a moco escurrido con su resfriado. –Hablo Theo, mientras la rubia estallaba a carcajadas.

¿Draco? ¿Enfermo porque? Y entonces recordó como él la había ayudado y sin saber muy bien porque se sintió preocupada por aquel hurón.

-¿Malfoy está enfermo? –Pregunto la castaña.

-Si esta… totalmente fuera de combate. –Respondió Theo, algo sorprendido.

-¿Crees que podría ir a verlo? –Pregunto inesperadamente, ganándose miradas de asombro por estos dos. –Es que yo quería agradecerle lo de ayer…

-he… Claro por mi está bien, podemos ir. –Hablo Theo quien seguía sorprendido.

-Perfecto iré por mi abrigo. –Dijo la castaña mientras entraba hacia la casa nuevamente.

-Esto estará bien? –Pregunto Theo.

-No veo porque no…-Contesto Luna.

-No sé, solo espero no se maten. –Dijo el chico mientras reprimía un ligero escalofrió.

-No creo…a lo mejor también habrán Motskis… -Comento la rubia mientras sonreía.

-Luna, por cierto porque…-Iba a hablar el chico, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la castaña colocarse al lado de su amiga.

-Listo podemos irnos. –Dijo la castaña, mientras se despedía de su amiga y se adelantaba hacia la pequeña reja de su jardín, sintió que tenía que darles algo de "espacio" a aquellos dos para despedirse.

-Yo… yo me tengo que ir, gracias por hoy Luna. –Hablo Theo un poco nervioso.

-Cuídate y cuida a Herms, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo. –Le dijo la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la cara del chico y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla.

La castaña quien veía la escena está totalmente sorprendida ya conocía Luna y sin duda esta feliz y nerviosa y aquel chico se veía más nervioso que nada. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver como ambos morían de nervios, sin duda algo pasaba ahí.

El chico llego al lado de Hermione y ambos se encontraban caminando hacia el metro. La castaña moría de ganas de preguntar cómo es que habían llegado o más bien decidido vivir en el mundo muggle y al parecer acostumbrarse a todo eso, pero se contuvo las ganas y decidió preguntar por su amiga.

-Así que tu y Luna…-Dijo la castaña mientras veía a aquel ex slytherin ponerse nervioso y ¿ruborizarse? ¿Estaba viendo bien?

-Yo… yo no sé qué decirte. –Hablo el chico arrastrando las palabras.

-No es necesario que digas nada Nott, lo que se ve no se juzga y tu eres como un libro abierto. –Dijo la castaña mientras palmeaba la espalda de aquel chico.

-¿De qué hablas Granger? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-Vi como veías a Luna y siempre te me hiciste un chico respetuoso y tranquilo en Hogwarts y solo por eso te voy a decir lo siguiente, Pero escúchame bien Theodore Nott, si tú lastimas a Luna yo misma te lanzo una imperdonable, no me importa pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban. –Hablo la castaña mientras se llevaba un dedo al cuello y lo pasaba.

El chico solo sonrió, aquella chica si se lo proponía podía ser intimidante recordó como una vez Draco regreso a la sala común en tercer año con su nariz rota diciendo que la amiguita de San Potter y la comadreja le había golpeado.

-Tranquila Granger, no quiero herir a Luna, es solo que ella es toda luz. –Dijo el chico mientras veía al piso.

-Te creo, pero no está por demás infórmate lo que podría pasar, tienes razón luna es diferente…-Comento la castaña.

-Es extraordinaria. –Hablo el chico. –Todo lo ve de diferente manera y su manera de expresarse tan encantadora y autentica…

La castaña no terminaba de asombrase al ver a aquel Slytherin.

-Es aquí, aquí bajaremos Granger. –Dijo el chico.

Cuando estuvieron abajo la csataña le dijo.

-Luna se siente igual que tú, yo…la vi. –Comento la castaña.

Sin saber muy bien porque una especie de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, hasta que Theo se detuvo afuera de una casa de color esmeralda y la puerta de color plateada, la castaña pensó "Slytherins por siempre"… y sonrio.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada… Perdon por tardarme tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, ustedes saben la navidad, el año nuevo y luego inscribirme para la escuela… Ay, en fin perdón por la espera y este capítulo lo voy a dividir en dos partes, esta es la primera, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me gustaría mucho que me sigan comentando ¿Qué les parece la historia? Que estén bien.

CAPITULO 4.

"Maldita Granger, Estúpido Malfoy"

Thedore abrió la puerta y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indico a la castaña que entrara, la castaña entro y abrió la boca al ver el interior de la casa…

Una sala de piel color café sin duda se veía costosa, claro eran sangre pura aun después de la guerra sabía que el ministerio les había quitado una parte de su dinero a sus familias, pero si, tenían mucho dinero aun así…Una pequeña mesa de centro adornaba la habitación con unos ceniceros que hacían juego con su sala, las paredes se encontraban adornadas con unas repisas color chocolate y algunos libros… ver esto basto para que la castaña dejara a Theo con la palabra en la boca se acerco a paso veloz hacia las repisas no pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción al ver todos esos libros, los lomos de diferentes colores y grosores, tamaños. Pudo ver como Theo de reojo sonreía al ver a la castaña actuar como una pequeña en la juguetería.

-Hermione-La llamo Theodore.

-¿De quién son? –Pregunto la castaña sin apartar la vista de los libros, mientras con sus dedos rozaba los lomos de todos aquellos libros.

-Algunos son míos, pero la mayoría son de Draco…-No pudo terminar de hablar, al ver la expresión de la castaña de asombro en cuanto menciono de quien eran todos aquellos libros, en ese momento estallo a carcajadas.

-Yo… yo no creía que el Huron sabía leer. –Dijo la castaña.

-Te sorprendería Draco, de hecho es bastante parecido a ti, tiene delirio por los libros. –Hablo Blaise, quien ya había ingresado a la sala.

-¿A mí? Si claro…-Dijo la castaña mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Esta Draco en el cuarto? –Pregunto Theodore a su amigo.

-Si esta dentro, no se a levantado de la cama. –Dijo Blaise.

Theodore tomo del brazo a la castaña y la condujo hacia un cuarto.

-Aquí te dejo. –Le dijo Theodore.

La castaña toco la puerta de madera que encontraba delante de ella, no hubo respuesta alguna, entonces la castaña entre abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza, la habitación era de color blanco y justo enfrente había una cama bastante amplia y observo un bulto que se movía, no más bien temblaba… Se acerco hacia aquel bulto que estaba tapado de pies a cabeza no dejaba de temblar y escucho un ruido extraño, demasiado extraño, acaso eso era un quejido.

-Ahhhhhhwwwww. –Se escucho en la habitación.

Hermione tomo una parte de la cobija que envolvía a aquel bulto y con sumo cuidado descubrió una parte de arriba y unos mechones rubios platinados se descubrieron, un tirón de la cobija obligo a la castaña retroceder un poco por la brusquedad con la que el rubio se descubrió la cara.

Desde la mañana se sentía fatal, sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba sin poder contenerse, sentía un escalofrió recorrer cada centímetro de su bien formado cuerpo, por lo bajo se escucho un Maldito Blaise! Maldita Granger! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a defenderla? ¿Por qué la protegió? Si bien nunca la había odiado en el colegio, ahora estaba cerca de hacerlo ¿Cómo es que la muy estúpida, se había dejado engañar de esa manera? ¿La bruja más inteligente de su generación? Y una mierda.

De un momento a otro su mente se iba despejando poco a poco, hasta que cayó rendido hacia los brazos de Morfeo por un rato, hasta que escucho la risa de su amigo Theo en la sala, después unos pasos acercándose hacia su habitación, lo que lo termino de despertar fue un aroma… un aroma que ya había reconocido, su fruta favorita, manzana verde, sintió como descubrían una parte de su cabeza y el jalo el resto de la cobija para encontrarse con nada menos que la insufrible sabelotodo…

-Granger…-Dijo el rubio, que observaba fijamente a la castaña.

La castaña no sabía que decir o como actuar frente aquel rubio que la miraba, con esos ojos grises que parecían contener un glacial en ellos, sin saber porque se puso nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear, se regaño a si misma: Vamos Granger, es solo el estúpido hurón, no actúes como tonta.

-Antes de que digas algo, vine a agradecerte lo del otro día. –Dijo la castaña mirando a Malfoy.

-Siendo hija de muggles deberías saber que existen los teléfonos. Pudiste llamar ¿no sabes? –Dijo el rubio con un tono de desprecio.

-Escúchame estúpido hurón creído y arrogante si estoy aquí es solo para agradecerte, ya lo hice ya me voy. –Hablo la castaña furiosa, dándole la espalda a Draco, pero este la tomo de la muñeca.

¿Quién se creía esa sangre sucia, para hablarle así a Draco Malfoy? Lo mejor sería que se fuera, dejarla marchar pero su orgullo y ego no dejarían que una hija de muggles lo dejara de esa manera, sin duda se la regresaría. No supo bien en qué momento la detuvo con su mano, solo fue un impulso, con un rápido movimiento se levanto de la cama.

La castaña se quedo helada al sentir la mano de aquel rubio en su muñeca y justo entonces el muy idiota se levanto quedando al lado de ella.

-Suéltame! –Grito la castaña.

-Escúchame Sangre Sucia, tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera. –Dijo el rubio, presionando más fuerte la muñeca de la castaña.

"Sangre Sucia" ese estúpido insulto que el siempre uso en su contra en Hogwarts.

-¿En serio? Creí que mejorarías un poco ¿Sabes Malfoy? Te estás volviendo tan predecible…-Dijo la castaña hablando tranquilamente, era cierto, después de escuchar ese insulto por años ya no le dolía como antes, ni le lastimaba.

-¿Si? –Dijo el rubio con voz neutra, mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

-Patético, arrogante y predecible ¿seguro que eres un Slytherin? –Lanzo la castaña, mirando retadoramente al rubio.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el no se caracterizaba por ser paciente. En un impulso coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de la castaña y antes de que ella pudiera protestar poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ella como toda leona, no sucumbió ante los labios del rubio, ¿Quién se negaba a besarlo? Pero ganaría el, con la punta de su lengua, recorrió los labios de la castaña, obligándola a abrir un poco su boca, para que el pudiera jugar con su lengua, de un momento a otro, Hermione le correspondía el beso, Con la misma intensidad que Draco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba besando al estúpido que le hizo la vida imposible en la escuela, el mismo que insulto a sus mejores amigos…

El era una serpiente y como toda serpiente mordería a aquella leona, aquella estúpida que en primer año hizo amistad con San Potter y la comadreja, aquella que rechazo públicamente la amistad de el, la que le había golpeado en la nariz en tercer año… Si sus padres lo vieran…

-Eres un idiota Malfoy! –Grito la castaña mientras se apartaba de aquel rubio, la castaña tenía las mejillas casi del color del cabello de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Agradecida deberías estar de que tuviste el privilegio de besarme ¿sabes cuantas chicas desearían esto? –Dijo el rubio con ese aire arrogante que le caracterizaba mientras señalaba sus labios.

-Solo eres un arrogante! Demasiado para ser un molesto hurón albino. –Bufo la castaña.

-Y tu una patética rata de biblioteca! –Le contesto el rubio.

-Egocéntrico.

-Insípida.

-Arrogante.

-Insufrible.

-Patético.

-Sangre Sucia! ¿Por qué sigues aquí? -Siseo molesto el rubio.

-Venia a ver como seguías, aunque sigues igual de idiota, me da igual, por mi muérete! –Grito la castaña.

El rubio la volvió a detener en la puerta, la castaña se giro y molesta le iba a bofetear pero en ese momento Draco se desvaneció, la castaña sintió el peso del rubio encima y tratando de llevarlo a la cama con todo su esfuerzo lo logro, lo recostó nuevamente, vaya que pesaba el estúpido hurón, en ese momento la castaña miraba con atención a aquel chico que tenía en frente, sus mejillas tenían un color rosado que solo resaltaba el tono de piel de Malfoy, aquel tono de porcelana que tenía, aquel tono que casi hacia parecerlo un fantasma y un mechón de cabello se poso en la frente del chico, aquel rubio cabello casi plateado similar al de su padre, entonces la castaña se dio cuenta que aquel chico se veía tan frágil ¿Qué hacía en el Londres no mágico? Sabia a la perfección que su padre Lucius Malfoy estaba encerrado en Azkaban y sobre Narcisa no la habían encerrado porque Harry había testificado a su favor en su juicio, pero no sabía que había procedido con aquella mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –Pregunto en voz baja la castaña si despegar su vista del rubio, mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Granger solo estoy enfermo…-Hablo el rubio con voz débil. –Sé que soy irresistible pero podrías quitar tus manos de encima.

-Estas que ardes Malfoy! –Dijo la castaña.

-Lo sé…-Respondió el rubio.

-Hablo en serio, debes tener fiebre, te prepare algo. –Dijo la castaña mientras reprimía una sonrisa ¿alguna vez dejaría de ser tan egocéntrico? Y entonces la castaña Salió de la habitación del rubio.

-¿Por qué Granger…? –Hablo para sí mismo, pues la castaña ya no estaba.

¿Por qué se preocupa? Insufrible y rara, acabamos de discutir y sin embargo me va a ayudar, Joder esa chica le daba dolor de cabeza.

En la sala estaba Theo y Blaise quienes habían decidido mantenerse al margen y no interferir entre el rubio y la castaña, ya que los gritos llegaban hasta la sala.

-¿Hicimos bien? –Pregunto Theo.

-Claro, ya sabes cómo es Draco y pues ella… –Le respondió Blaise.

-…ella no es una perita en dulce..-Completo Theo.

-Justo eso, ahora me pregunto porque estarán tan callados, eso, viejo si me preocupa. –Le dijo el moreno.

-¿Crees que se hayan matado? –Pregunto Theo mientras tragaba un sorbo de agua.

-No no hay muertos aun…-Dijo la castaña mientras veía a los dos chicos.

-¿Aun? –Pregunto Theo mirando a la castaña.

-Si, Malfoy sigue muy enfermo, ¿Theo, puedo ocupar tu cocina? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Claro ven te enseñare la cocina. Hermione… -Dijo el muchacho sonriendo con naturalidad.

-¿Theo? ¿De qué me perdí, tu sonriéndole a una chica y en especial la amiga de Potter? –Pregunto confundido el moreno.

-Eres un idiota Blaise. –Dijo Theo mirando a su amigo. –Por aquí. –Le dijo a la Leona.

Blaise se quedo con la boca abierta viendo como su amigo y la amiga de Potter se iban hacia la cocina.

-Necesitas que te ayude en algo, Hermione? –Pregunto Theo.

-Preparare un té y una sopa, le vendrá bien algo caliente al Huron. –Respondió la castaña.

-Ummm…-Dijo Theo.

-¿Qué Theo? No me digas que…-Hablo la castaña al mismo tiempo que abría la alacena y veía solo comida instantánea. -¿En serio? ¿De esto se alimentan? ¿Sopa Maruchan y cereal?

-No somos buenos cocinando y además… eso implicaría lavar trastes y ninguno de nosotros ha hecho algo así en toda su vida… -Dijo Theo algo apenado y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Increíble…¿así que los Slytherin son astutos, he?-Dijo Hermione, estallando en carcajadas. -¿Y prácticos? -Theo también comenzó a reir.

-Supongo que darle una sopa instantánea no es tu idea ¿verdad? –Pregunto Theo.

-Supongo que tendré que ir de compras. –Dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy por Blaise para que te acompañe. –Hablo Theo.


End file.
